Jared
Jared Robinson & Natalia Emmerson are best friends, parishioners at the same church, and love interests in the Jared & Friends franchise Overview Throughout the franchise, starting years before, Jared has had a good relationship with Natalia, being one of his best friends from church and in general. He has shown to harbor an almost very big crush on her since her debut in the third season, but it is hinted in previous episodes (flashbacks, mostly) that he may have always liked her for his whole life, since they met as babies, possibly being his first crush. Natalia sees Jared as an adorable friend and one of his very best and always encourages him if he has a good idea and comforts him when he's heartbroken or sad. They begin to secretly go on dates, starting in the 2nd Valentine's Day special, but they became an official couple after Jared confesses her love to her at a weekend conference. It is shown Jared gets emotionally crushed or heartbroken when he loses Natalia or she gets taken away from him, something he fears the most more than anything, and he would do anything to get her back. Jared likes Natalia because she's creative, caring, sweet, bubbly, how she is dedicated to her work, and is always helping him when he's sad or crushed and always loves him for who he is. Natalia likes Jared because of his imagination, his bubbly personality, creativity, and how much he cares, as well as his ingenious inventiveness with his inventions. It's revealed Jared cares about her more that he loves his art, animation, and music and Natalia loves him more than her videography. During Season 4, they start to develop their relationship further and become better friends as time goes on. There is a (non-canon) Secret Files story arc that explains Jared's fear of losing her and how far he will go to get her back. Similarities * They are both artists * They are both imaginative * They both love to sing and dance * They can both invent imaginary inventions * They are both (somewhat) distaff counterparts * They both love music * Differences * Jared is a boy and Natalia is a girl * They are born exactly six months apart (Natalia is born January, while Jared is born in June) *They have somewhat a few opposite personality traits *They both have partial feelings for someone else (Natalia with Themba, Jared with Sydney and (presumably) Maddy) * Romantic Moments * In Let's Go to Jamaica, when Jared and his family were discussing girls, Jared mentions the first person he can think of, which is Natalia, indicating that he has always liked her, which he doesn't deny automatically. He also smiles dreamily when he thinks of her and he breaks the fourth wall, denying it * In To Natalia, My Love, they enjoy having fun at the drop in on Jared's first day there and Jared risks everything to save her in the Maddy-World and Natalia saves him from the witches. In the end, she kisses Jared's cheek after he gives her a gift, and they relax in front of the fireplace in the lair. * In Jared and Sydney's Homecoming Adventure, Natalia helps Jared relieve his shyness and they have fun at the dance and they dance together, flirting briefly * In Coolio Christmas, Tal compliments Jared's dad's singing and they play Mary & Joseph in the Nativity story. She also gives Jared a kiss under the mistletoe with Sydney * In Valentine's Day Confusion Fusion, Jared worries about not getting a valentine, and he has his eyes on Natalia. A few days after Jared got the anonymous note, Natalia reveals she wrote and agrees to go on a date with him on Valentine's Day. During the date, Jared trusts Natalia with the secret of his love potion, In the end, after they dance together, Natalia (almost) reveals her liking for Jared and kisses him. *In Conference Catastrophe, Natalia needs to know where she stands with Jared, but Jared is too scared to say that he loves her or he gets interrupted by something or someone. Tal then gets jealous when she thinks Jared is flirting with another girl. When all else fails, Jared finally reveals his feelings to Natalia and she does the same about him, saying that they love each other. In the end, on the way home, Jared pulls Natalia to him and kisses her and they sit on the bus together. In the end, they fall asleep, holding hands and smiling *In the Trouble with Love, they have an arc of them becoming better friends to help develop their relationship better, but it is almost threatened by Sydney and the crush Jared has on her, so Jared confesses he likes Sydney but is in LOVE with Tal. *In Let's Go to the Science Center, Natalia compliments Jared on his leadership with their group and they sit together on the bus and in the IMAX movie *In the Toxin & the Vape, Jared & Tal work together with their friends to stop Wicked & Harley's toxic ghost from controlling their friends and schoolmates and to stop vaping for good. Jared also works hard to save Natalia and Sydney after they get kidnapped by the ghosts *In Married, A marriage predictor test predicts Natalia and Jared are going to be married in the future and they have dreams with a vague idea of what would happen if they were married. In Jared's dream, they travel all over the world and expand their dream jobs with their 2 kids. In Natalia's dream, they flirt somewhat continuously from time to time and seem happy together. *In Jared's First All-Nighter, Jared and Natalia dance together on the dance floor and Tal compliments Jared on how he decorated his treasure box Songs As best friends/love interests, they have a few songs: * Say Hey (I Love You) - Michael Franti feat. Spearhead * Best of Friends * You're So Beautiful (90s Version) - Empire Cast feat. Terrence Howard * Crazy in Love with You (Jared's Version) * All My Life - K-Ci & JoJo Trivia/Notes * Their relationship is similar to Jimmy Neutron ''couples, Jimmy & Cindy and Sheen & Libby ** Their similarity to Jimmy and Cindy is their effort to keep their relationship a secret and they secretly love each other, one to scared too tell them how the other how they feel, similar to Arnold & Helga from ''Hey Arnold! ** Their similarity to Sheen and Libby is the fact that their relationship stays intact no matter what the problem is and they care about the material things they love the most * Their relationship also bears resemblance to Fred Jones & Daphne Blake from the Scooby Doo series, Tommy Pickles & Kimi Finster from the Rugrats/All Grown Up franchise, * In a non-canon story arc for Stories of the Secret Files, it shows Jared's fear of losing her and how far he will go to retrieve her and involves a love triangle with them and their friend, Themba * It's revealed that Natalia knows about Jared's rambunctious and irritable outbursts, and totally doesn't mind it sometimes *In Season 4, we see them becoming better friends, in order to help develop their relationship better *Sometimes, Jared denies liking Natalia *It's revealed Jared has a locket with Tal's portrait to remind himself of his love for her and the friendship he has with her * Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F Relationships Category:Relationships Category:J&F Pairings